A Work of Art II
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron is working on a new poetry assignment for Barkin.


**A Work of Art II  
By CaptainKodak1**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron's hands slowly pecked at his keyboard. Mr. Barkin had assigned another writing project. This time the assignment was to be poetry. They got to choose the subject of their poem. They were present it in front of the class and show any pictures of what inspired them to write the poem.

Ron's face cracked into a smile as he continued to type. His last foray into poetry had been the talk of the school for weeks. Kim was used to attention being sent her way but this time it was just a little embarrassing. But, Ron's status as a boyfriend was elevated to unknown heights because of his last poem. Many of the other guys in the school grumbled that now all their girlfriends wanted them to write poetry about them. The word in the food chain was if you boyfriend doesn't write poetry about his girlfriend then he didn't measure up. Kim now had to watch out for other girls making a pass at her Ron. This was something she never expected, but her pride for him knew no limits. She made sure to show her appreciation a number of times. She even purchased a special bathing suit so her work of art was well displayed

Ron picked up a picture of this particular piece of art. He put the picture down and stared back at the screen at what he had written. He added some of his own art work like he did last time. Each student had to present his own work this time, using the computer projector to display any artwork they had to present along with their poem. He was sure Kim would be very, very surprised.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron entered the school that morning and headed for their lockers. The hall was full of students when they arrived at their side by side lockers and opened them. Kim pulled her English book out of her locker and gathered up her papers for her poetry project.

"Well Ron, got your poem ready?"

Ron smiled at the auburn haired beauty that was his best friend/girl friend. He showed her his folder and his zip drive.

"Oh yeah, the Ron-man is ready. I got my poem and all pictures to go with it."

Kim smiled as she shut her locker.

"Well we better get going. By the way, what's the title of your poem?"

Ron shut his locker and turned to take her hand.

"The title of my poem? Why it's "A Work of Art II."

Ron was nearly jerked off his head as Kim came to a sudden stop. Her face started to match her hair.

"YOU DIDN'T!"

Ron just grinned at Kim and winked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stepped up to the podium and laid his paper down. He had a number of pictures set up in a slide presentation in the computer that would display behind him. He hit the button to display the title of this work. Kim's eyes grew to the size of truck tires and her face went the color of her hair. The look she gave him was priceless as she shrunk down in her chair. Everyone else leaned forward to see and hear what he would do this time.

**A Work of Art II**

_By Ron Stoppable_

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
This wonder of the world,  
truly inspired by God.  
This work has always been a part of my life.  
I have grown to appreciate its perfection._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
Over the years of my life,  
how can I really describe how I feel?  
The work of art known around the world.  
Appreciated for what it represents,__  
__its splendor shows through the years._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
A Hallmark work of man,  
something to pursue.  
Making life worth living,  
As I follow it through the years,  
I commit myself to protect it._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
A symbol of what is important to me.  
A symbol of what is important to many.  
A reminder of the important things of life.  
It has never failed to amaze me._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
I truly wonder upon it each day,  
Its splendor, its elegance  
A miracle of humanity.  
A true phenomenon,  
It is a true work of vision._

_I gaze upon this work of art.  
I marvel at my fate,  
That it has always part of my life.  
A true blessing I have had,  
To appreciate such a wonder.  
It has been a privilege to witness._

_This work of art  
Declares that all men are created equal  
That they are endowed by their creator  
With certain inalienable rights  
It reminds us to have the courage  
To stand for what is right.  
_

_This work of art  
Is the source of our Independence  
This work of art  
This Declaration of Independence._

Kim started to sit up when he read the last two paragraphs, a smile creeping across her face. Other student groaned by the end of the poem while Ron just smiled back at them.

Josh laughed.

"That was a dirty trick Ron, but a great dirty trick."

Kim was literally beaming by this moment as Ron gathered his paper and handed it to Barkin. Ron noticed the smirk on Barkin's face along with a slight moistness in his eyes.

"Well done Stoppable, another A. Your presentations have a way of getting everyone's attention."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wanted to post this for the Fourth of July. Dedicated to and for all my fellow Americans.

Now get your minds out of the gutter. Did you think Ron was writing about Kim's butt again? Well the joke's on you. Sorry but this idea his me like a ton of bricks and I knew I had to try it.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

Happy Birthday America.  
This is the Captain  
With a tear in his eye  
Right Hand salute

Over and out.


End file.
